The removal of sulfur-based species from liquid or gaseous hydrocarbon streams is a problem that has long challenged many industries. Hydrogen sulfide is a major problem in the oil industry, particularly in the drilling, production, transportation, storage, and processing of crude oil, as well as wastewater associated with crude oil. The same problems exist in the natural gas industry.
The presence of sulfur-containing compounds, such as hydrogen sulfide, can result in the deposition of sulfur containing salts, which can cause plugging and corrosion of transmission pipes, valves, regulators and other process equipment. Even flared natural gas needs to be treated to avoid acid rain generation due to SOx formation. Also, in the manufactured gas industry or coke making industry, coal-gas emissions containing unacceptable levels of hydrogen sulfide are commonly produced from destructive distillation of bituminous coal.
Since hydrogen sulfide has an offensive odor and natural gas containing hydrogen sulfide is called “sour” gas, treatments to lower hydrogen sulfide may be referred to as “sweetening” processes. When a particular compound is used to remove or lower hydrogen sulfide, it may be referred to as a hydrogen sulfide scavenger.